


一些碎碎念

by shimaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimaru/pseuds/shimaru
Summary: 当作杂七杂八，个人blog





	一些碎碎念

  * 1LGBT与耽美没有关系。



LGBT，法律问题，政治问题，一定程度是道德问题，所以是公开的。

耽美女性的书写和女性的表达，对着一篇文，一幅图，湿了，就是女性的自我撸管，自慰，高潮。所以是私密的。

耽美是两个帅哥做艾，是女性身体的书写，对现实权力的隐喻和私密化处理，现实压力太大，开车解压。现实中的权力明示，和耽美的权力暗示，权力关系最原始的表达就是性，争夺子宫的使用权和占有权，阴到的占有权，后穴的占有，口内，乳沟，腋下。或者身体的延伸：带他的气味的手套，袜子，内衣。。。

无论耽美的如何书写，一定不能放弃“非现实”“私密”“幻想”和“性”。可以没有爱，但是一定要有粗糙的性，爱过于精致，那件物事，岂是人人能有的。

在表达和发泄中，寻求每一种写作都在追求的东西：自由。

非私密书写就不能算是耽美，如晋江原耽频道的那些大佬。因为没有一种叫做自由的东西，听不到美杜莎放肆的狂笑。法国左派知识分子们想要身体的解放，那就是写作，书写，表达。“女性必须写作。”埃莱纳·西苏，法国左派知识分子，无论是19世纪的雨果和戈达尔，还是20世纪的萨特，20世纪后期的福柯，让人上头，让人跟着去做，引起某种高潮。

铠甲严整的赖光大人袒胸露乳会让我社保，豹子一样的胸部腰肌，延颈豹项，

守卫平安京的大型猫科源氏武士，和他们的首领，

公主牡丹让我社保，歹毒玫瑰让我社保，洛可可花纹里一张廉价的脸带着廉价的笑容让我社保，

因为一晚上社保次数太多，以上这位严肃的左派存在主义人文学者，被紧急送医，过程中不小心碰到前列腺，自己又被自己艹社。

  * 2



好像我的声优（抓马）滤镜太厚，  
子绿，森川的一石二鸟，还有帝王的无数后宫，小西克幸的无数后宫。  
绿川光的哭，石田彰的叫，千叶进步武内健岸尾的喘，  
所以甚至想搞一搞灯笼鬼x一目连。  
靠声优拉郎，官配难道是源赖光x判官[米妮爱你]。  
能登麻美子x大原沙耶香，阎魔大人x彼岸花，那可就太好了。  
然后，朴璐美x福山润的那个。。。  
声优拉郎的话，一目连x菠萝是真的好。  
然而，一般攻受音的区别就是成年音和少年音，一目连和苍风是比较明显的成年音也就是攻音，一目连x招财猫。一目连x薙魂。可以搞一搞。  
但是其实深爱攻音的喘，如果是光切，光的喘比切的喘更能让我上头。[佩奇]  
我心中的bl第一人是草香祭，然后渊井镝（咎狗和勒们拖），貌似都是古早，狗血是足够狗血，有些cp简直不像cp，小鹿乱撞一眼万年根本没有，都是在谈人生[佩奇]。  
其实，幸好我一接触脆皮鸭，就接触的是大佬们的文本呢，2015年草香祭已经封笔不写。虚渊玄的女徒弟渊井镝也好久没有新作。quinrose从来都神龙不见尾。

现在都没有什么好作品可以看。

 

  * 3



荔子太太的《老》评论

 

蝶梦无界  
荔子太太这篇《老》，我在没有看过前文的情况下，一点横刀断文，一点断章取义，一定会有理解偏差，请不吝指出，并请探讨。  
太太的文是同人，本就是一千个读者中的一个哈姆雷特，荔子有自己的哈姆雷特，我这篇文有可能不是荔太太的哈姆雷特，而是我的、荔子太太的、哈姆雷特。

跟最初早游戏中见到这个人物一样，在荔太太的文中，我对光的第一印象是--“偏离”。撒旦之所以是撒旦，并非本性“邪恶”，而是在于对上帝的偏离，或者可以叫做“叛逆”。这篇文中，源赖光立于叛逆，独行黑夜，永不服输，少年到晚年对自己的一直严格要求，恰如他在大蛇绘卷中所说，  
“最锋利的刀刃，需得斩尽百鬼才能磨砺而出——心怀执意、忠义克己、看透生死。  
由此训教出绝对的信仰、绝对的服从、绝对的牺牲。”  
所以鬼切是他的刀，他是源氏的刀。甚至不止于此，是他的信仰的刀。  
那么他的信仰在于什么呢？在于对人类的生生不息的信仰，有如龙胆的生命力。  
游戏原作中只给出了，光“对于自己人类身份”的骄傲，却从未给出为何骄傲的原因。太太给出了我认为很有意思的一个，  
生命短暂，却能够感受得失，所以反而珍惜。  
对神来说，任何都是无限，所以静止。对人来说，任何都是有限，所以流动。  
其中有一个比剑的细节，蛇蛇不懂为什么源赖光比剑会输。因为他就是不懂。  
伊吹说过一句话，“他是神，大概睡一觉千年万年就过去了。而且神能够控制自己的知觉和感觉，所以他并不觉得难受。”  
蛇蛇这些年活的跟人类一样，但是他还是神。在对生命、世界或者时间的认识上，他不同，他一开始就是不懂。

世界的本质是时间，时间是无法感受到的。对立统一、矛盾，蝴蝶梦境，刘辰阮肇误入仙境，东方的故事，都在打破线性的思维方式。鸡生蛋蛋生鸡，也在挑战线性思维的某些极限，但是人类感受时间的方式就是线性的。时间应该是多维的，大概率不是线性的但是人类的思维方式是线性的，人类只能感觉到线性。  
按照康德的说法，人无法感知时间。人能够感知到的那种东西叫做时序。  
先种树，然后长出水果。  
先被杀，然后死。  
人活着，就会老。  
对人来说很容易理解。然而对蛇蛇来说，并不是。

神有无能为力的地方，那就是无论神的思维方式是不是线性的。神不能摧毁因果律。  
这种东西有时候，笼统的称为命运、没有办法更改的东西，我更愿意使用中世纪阿拉伯的智者的定义，把它叫做因果律。  
神是不能摧毁因果律的。否则一切都会乱。所以荔子太太最后说要找阿荒帮忙，不会是要做世界线吧！

衰老，生命力如声音一样fade，衰弱，如花一样逐渐wither。  
但是不要说本文里的源赖光虽鹤发但爽朗，就算赖光老到形销骨立，油尽灯枯，他也是生生不息的龙胆花，像任何时候一样绽放樱花的绚烂。  
然而人越是努力，却越是现出人神之间的差异。  
公无渡河，公竟渡河。  
不是一样的主题，却有一样的无可挽回。

戏剧性冲突的本质，在于矛盾的不可调和。这对CP的，在于不可调和中，这一份叛逆，成为了蛇和光之间最熟悉的日常。光与蛇之间的无时不在的暗中角力，暗潮涌动，始终饶不开人与神的差异。  
多年的相知相识，他顽强的让人害怕，坚强的让人心疼，有的时候坚强到了模糊了人和神的界限。  
结庐在人境，而无车马喧，人界的生活远离尘嚣。死的过程就是活的过程，活的过程也是死的过程。只不过一个是起点一个是终点。数年之后，他们也必须面对那个结果。  
蝴蝶一梦，无需过问是真是幻，因为对神来说，时间可以折叠，无需过问蝴蝶是我，还是我是蝴蝶。这貌似在取消赖光存在的意义。  
但是如果他没有存在过，怎么会有蝴蝶入幻梦呢。

两点总结  
文本来是CP文，这篇repo没有分析出多少暧昧火花小鹿乱撞怦然心动，如贺茂川下的四月波心荡，暖月无声；【其实光和蛇要小鹿乱撞，那么光哥是真的守护不住平安京了】。荔子太太的文给我的感觉，却是拉我进了阿光灵魂的无尽深渊里去。  
人之自由意志一事，其实还可以做如下引申，个体生命如沧海一粟，又如万叶中的一叶。但是怎能否认它的存在它的意志呢？  
就如喜欢你就给你写文，你可以不喜欢我的歪文，你也可以不接受我的喜欢。但是你不能阻止我给你写文，你也不能阻止我喜欢你的文。

  
最后，突然告诉荔子，你也反应太平淡了吧，能不能激烈一点，让我也享受一下、霸道总裁的专属表情“好整以暇”，以及霸道总裁专属的“我就静静的看你傻乐呵”的感觉呢。  
本想拿出一点高冷一点，在，但是，既没有搞cp同人中那点暧昧的火花小鹿乱撞，怦然心动，却折叠了的双翼，收进荔子的，混沌又浓厚的-【荔子自称为对阿光的妈妈的】-爱之中。  
阿光就像了无极深渊，神那点，仿佛是九个头都不够用了呢。  
一个小小的致歉，明明太太搞的是CP，我一点都没有在写CP的东西，CP不好吃嘛，好吃的如同一个执着坚强的人类的魂魄。

就如背离或者，路西法，就如不能背叛的神明，也要在一点点的抵抗，中渺小的一叶倒也无所谓，但是你不能阻止我。

 

  * 4



 

剧情讨论，关于神乐和源赖光；没有CP向讨论；无关religion；无关faith。  
神乐和源赖光，的相互理解or单向理解，让我想到陀翁《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》中那一段，伊凡的“宗教大法官”。  
西班牙中世纪，宗教裁判所期间。基督复活重返人间，救治了一城的人民。但是宗教大法官仍然逮捕他并要烧死他。因为，这个年代的人民已经不再相信the C的复活了。复活都是迷xin。是要被烧si的。  
在the Chist和大法官辩论中，大法官毫不犹豫的承认，“无论你是不是真的the Christ复活，你都是对的。”尽管如此，但是宗教大法官仍然会烧死耶稣。那就是the C的再临，会推翻宗裁所的秩序。  
在的前夜，宗教大法官去看耶稣，把自己的道理和苦衷跟耶稣讲，大法官完全相信他就是真的the Christ的resurrection，大法官也很苦逼，因为他要亲手烧si自己的信仰：the Christ本人。  
这时候暴击来了，the Christ什么也没说，把手放在大法官头上，说，“我爱你。”

可以类比为智性智慧和非智性智慧的二元对立。  
（analogue，让人感觉不如演绎法和归纳法靠谱，不过类比也是一种逻辑思维了，hhh，）  
非智性智慧，神性或者诗性的智慧，当然也是智慧，wisdom或wit，兼而有之。  
就如故事的时候，看到那种有如看透世事的感觉。虽然一直都告诉自己，那些不过写作技术的使用，装逼打脸三重化这些套路或者技术，网文用的纯熟，有时候不屑一顾，时刻提醒自己，这些套路用的最好的就是金庸和荒木了。不过在Jojo里，killer音乐响起来的时候，被困在荒木老妖怪的视觉幻城里，恍惚迷离，有如到了桃花源，又如到了普希金的黑桃皇后宫殿，脑袋里面只有一行字，荒木这个老头子，“多智而近妖”；或者再加行字，“此老野狐精也”。

在故事里，非智性智慧的角色，通常由非成熟、非男性、非世俗的人来扮演，中国人喜欢用和尚道士乞丐（红楼梦），欧洲人喜欢用小丑或弄臣，莎翁喜欢用弄臣（亨利四世），乞丐（哈姆雷特），《加勒比海盗》里的吉普赛人女巫，《革命之路》中的疯癫数学家。非智性智慧的人：幼年，女。

类比；  
神乐不仅能理解：“源赖光要做的事情是对的”，而且，“我觉得-那个要杀我的人-有点可怜。”神乐理解源赖光要做的事情是对的，只能是部分的（可以救一些小姐姐），感性的，仍然是非智性的。

一个很重大的古希腊悲剧的，源赖光就是个古希腊悲剧主角的，  
古希腊命运悲剧，命运（神谕）告诉主角，不要作死，你这么做就是在作死，作死就会死。但是主角还是继续这么做，因为这是主角的选择。于是主角就作而死了。这个悲剧命运是无解的，连机械降神都解不了，雅典娜和福波斯·阿波罗都会离开这个被命运抛弃的人（特洛伊城的英雄）。  
但是人自己却不会。  
也就是说，不是古希腊人才能写命运悲剧，《旧约》中大部分故事都是命运悲剧，扫罗、大卫、所罗门的英雄故事，耶弗他献祭自己的亲生女儿就是最有命运悲剧色彩的以色列故事，而且戏剧冲突简直逆天--郑重推荐这个故事-；  
所以命运悲剧也好，性格悲剧也好，古希腊悲剧的核心，就是人的觉醒，人的选择。  
老光背着一个主题：人的选择；  
“他为自己的人类身份而骄傲”，这个给出了一个立场但是从没有给出理由，甚至可以用源赖光和神乐的相互理解，给出这个理由：在面临危机时，只有少数人（神乐，赖光，晴明），甚至不被理解（赖光），还会是挺身而出去牺牲，或者去背锅。这是人与妖怪的不同。是“为身为人类而骄傲”的理由。

强行解释。艹，逻辑学不就是用来强行解释的吗！  
所以，人的选择，是源赖光这个人物背着的最主要的命题，与此相匹配的一些，听上去很中二的表述，“虽千万人，”明知不可为，这些。是智性智慧的极致。  
如果做出选择的是非智性智慧，那就是神圣而坚定的纯白的灵魂。  
前面虽然说非CP向讨论，大概兄妹乱lun，我迟早会搞出一篇来的。（我大概是个人面兽心的变态）  
wocao，说的这么清楚，好像又没有爱情了？

 


End file.
